Wishing and Hoping
(Original song from Wish Upon a Pup ) Skye sings about how she wishes and hopes to meet a princess, but in the reprise, she wishes that she and Milli could go home safely. Lyrics Penelope: *Nervously* Um, are you sure that's what you want? Skye: I know I want this! Lilac: Tell me yuh just crazy. Skye: *Sings* We're all pups We live in a happy town We get food the size of cup Lilac: That's a serving size, to yuh listeners out there. Skye: And no one feels down But sometimes, I wonder if there's somewhere Beyond the sea Penelope: I bet... Skye: In that big out there Something's waiting for me I am wishing But I'm not dishing I am hoping But I'm not doping Lilac: Those aint any real words. Penelope: Um... I think we should just listen... Skye: I wish I may I wish I might I hope one day I hope one day I meet a real, live princess Penelope: I don't know about that wish... Lilac: Is yuh lil' name Skye? Penelope: No? Skye: This town's life is slow I live here longer With the leisure life I know But excitement makes life stronger Lilac: What in a barn is 'leisure'? Penelope: Shh! She's going to do the chorus... Skye: I am wishing But I'm not dishing I am hoping But I'm not doping I wish I may I wish I might I hope one day I hope one night I meet a real, live princess An adventure of my own That's what I want Penelope: Just don't get in a cone Lilac: That's not what we want Skye: I am wishing Penelope: But she's not dishing Skye: I am hoping Lilac: But she aint doping Skye: I wish I may Lilac and Penelope: She wishes she might Skye: I hope one day Lilac and Penelope: She hopes one night (A white light shrounds Skye) Skye: I am Wishing and Hoping Lilac and Penelope: She is Wishing and Hoping Skye: I am Wishing and Hoping Lilac and Penelope: She is Wishing and Hoping Skye: More than anything Penelope: More than everything Skye: I want to see a crown Lilac: On a girl in a gown Skye: I am Wishing and Hoping Lilac and Penelope: Wishing and Hoping Skye: That I'll meet a princess (The music ends and she disappears) Lyrics (Reprise) (Sad music plays) Skye: This is all my fault... Sweetheart: Don't blame yourself, cutie. Skye: No, I made that silly wish, and now Milli is in trouble, and you're all in an unsafe place. Moonlight Rose: She's going to sing. One spotlight, coming up! Skye: Ever since I could crawl I wanted to meet a girl with a crown But we might need a coffin trowel And some black gowns I am Wishing and Hoping But neither Dishing nor Doping I wish I may, I wish I might I hope not one day, but tonight Please let her be okay And let us go... home (Music ends) Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Penelope